


The Aftermath

by The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19



Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Broken Yancy, I'm Sorry, Winged Yancy, Yancy is the reluctant prison slut (mentioned), mentions of abuse, self-harm (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19/pseuds/The_Girl_Who_Escaped_Gallifrey19
Summary: Happy Trails Penitentiary left a bigger mark on Yancy then the egos could possibly imagine. The Warden was NOT a nice man and neither were his guards. Yancy is so obedent for a reason and scared of Dark for a VERY good reason.
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel, Dr Iplier/The Host, Eric Derekson & Yancy | The Prisoner (A Heist With Markiplier), Google/Bing
Series: Markiplier Ego Madness [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479083
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	1. Solitary Is Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LamiasLuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warden was NOT nice to Yancy and there were side effects. Dark finds out exactly why Yancy is obedient three weeks after he arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one, here's my newest story. I know I posted a chapter of Markiplier Fluffy Collection yesterday but I just HAD to write this idea. I've had it for a while. I am sorry. Please don't remove my Ego Housing Licence because of this. 
> 
> This chapter takes place after Yancy Is Eric's Oldest Brother, That Wasn't Dark, Chapter 2 of Markiplier Fluffy Collection and Chapter 8 of Squirrel King but before Google Malfunctioning.

Date: 02/12/19  
Time: 11:55 am – 8:31 pm

Yancy was still getting used to being out of prison, being able to do whatever he wanted without the restrictions that came with living at Happy Trails State Penitentiary. Dark remained him of the Warden, he could do anything and Yancy wouldn't be able to stop him. He didn't argue when the egos told him to go something. 

It was easier than trying to argue and possibly being beaten for not doing what he was told

He didn't know if there were any rules he had to follow. He hadn't been told. The Warden _never_ told him what the rules were. He would constantly be punished for breaking a rule he hadn't known existed until he had broken them. The other inmates knew the Warden liked to pick on him, Yancy was his favourite target. 

The other inmates tried best to help him, tell him about anything rules they heard from the guards who were cruel to everyone but to Yancy in particularly if any of the inmates did something wrong Yancy was one who was punished. They tried to behave but sometimes tensions ran too high someone, someone would snap, hoping they would be punished instead of Yancy. 

The inmates who had been at Happy Trails State Penitentiary the longest were saddened by the chance in Yancy. He used to be so bright and bubbly but someone you _didn't_ want to anger. They didn't know what made the Warden chose Yancy. They watched as Yancy was slowly broken, he eventually became terrified of the guards and the Warden. 

He hardly ever argued anymore and if he did, he would get a longer stay in solitary. Digging his nails into his arms, pulling his hair or digging his nails into his skull until he bled was the fastest way out of solitary, soon enough the Warden and the Guards caught onto what he was doing and strapped him into a chair so he couldn't use his nails to injure himself but he found other ways to hurt himself. 

Bitting his upper arms and shoulders hard enough the bites would bleed and digging his nails into his palms. Yancy was eventually gagged, the leather straps digging into his cheeks, his upper back was strapped to the chair, he was barely able to move his wrists more than a few centimetres, unable to dig his fingernails into his palms anymore. 

He was barely able to move his more than a few centimetres. His legs were tied down after he dislocated his ankle. He would be left in that cold, dark cell for hours, hoping the Warden hadn't found anything to make his stay in solitary any longer. Yancy stopped arguing with the Warden just keeping quiet and pretending there weren't tears dripping down his face. 

His wings were taken by the Warden, they were framed in his office. He would never be free again. The Warden knew he would never take parole. He was too conditioned and used to life in Happy Trails State Penitentiary. The Warden made sure Yancy would never survive outside. 

The scars on his back where his wings used to be still ached. At times he thought he could still feel the comforting weight. He knew he would _never_ get his wings back; he would never be free. Then the tattoos appeared. He had always had the one his neck the one on his left arm was strange, it looked like multiple timelines. He saw names and made up stories of what he thought happened. 

The tattoos that surprised him the most and gave him comfort were the ones across his knuckles. The Warden hadn't been pleased when he saw the tattoos and had questioned Yancy about where he had gotten them from. Yancy had screamed, cried and pleaded that he didn't know where they came from, they had just appeared one day.

The tattoo on his left hand and arm tingled as he listened to them talk. He looked down at them wondering what it meant. The tingling started as soon as they arrived. He had never been able to figure out one part of the tattoo on his arm, it was driving him insane.

It was the same feeling it had for eight months after a new inmate arrived, Yancy wanted to go over to them but something stopped him. He felt like he _should_ know who the inmates were but didn't. He couldn't even remember what they looked like. The way they moved and talked seemed a familiar but Yancy didn't know why.

He knew they didn't belong there. He was _very_ good at avoiding the guards and The Warden. He kept to himself but was dangerous when pushed. Yancy had been shocked when he heard the Newbie had electrocuted one of the guards after stabbing him with the knife he always had on him.

Another time he had gotten into a fight with one of the Guards but nothing happened, he looked pleased with himself. Yancy wasn't sure why. He had spoken to the inmates but had never caught his name. Despite not being able to remember what the inmates looked like Yancy _could_ remember what he said before he left. 

"The breaks been nice but it'll be good to be home," It was a strange thing to say, like being in prison was a break from his home life, he hadn't seemed at all fazed by death or the gallows humour like other new inmates. A month into his stay was the only time he looked even remotely disgusted was when one of the inmates told him they were having "Bim Trimmer's special meal" for lunch.

He gagged and spit out what he had been eating. Something about the way he reacted said he _knew_ what Bim Trimmer's "special meal" was even if they didn't which was strange. His comment to Sparkles McGee after he told the newbie it was a joke and to calm down. 

"Don't joke about something like that. I highly doubt Chef would be able to consider everyone, except those in solitary, are present and it's usually...messy,". It was a strange thing to say but then again, this inmate wasn't normal, Yancy knew that much. No one could be that comfortable with death and be new to the prison system.

He did gag when someone was killed on Trimmer's show though but Yancy thought it had more to do with _how_ the person was killed rather than that someone was being murdered on live TV. He helped The Man's companion escape when he was offered he felt compelled to take it. He _had_ to make parole. The Warden hadn't been pleased and had thrown him in solitary. 

For a week.

The Warden promised Yancy he would be back before he signed the papers letting Yancy on parole. He hoped he never had to go back. He had no idea where he was going after he got out. As soon as he stepped outside he found himself in front of a huge manor, a wave of something like relief washed over him though he wasn't sure why as he knocked on the oak door. 

He couldn't help but stare as Wilford Warfstache opened the door and invited him in. Yancy was a little dazed as he followed the pink-haired man to the kitchen. Everything after that was a blur, meeting his (now adult) brother again and finding out what Derek had done to him after he had been sent to Happy Trails. His hatred for his father increased. At least Eric was somewhere safe. 

He wanted to ask what the rules were but didn't know how. Everything was so _loud._ Happy Trails State Penitentiary had never been quite, but this place was so _loud_ and chaotic. Reynolds informed him it had taken him and Eric a few weeks to get used to how chaotic everything in the manor was. Yancy was embarrassed about how much he ate. He had no idea why he was so hungry. 

Yancy was embarrassed about how much he ate. He had no idea why he was so _hungry_. He had gotten used to eating the food served at Happy Trails Penitentiary over the last 24 years. He tried to pretend he was perfectly fine and that his time at Happy Trails Penitentiary had no effect on him when he was around the other egos. 

He had gotten used to eating the food served at Happy Trails State Penitentiary over the last 24 years was free he didn't _want_ to go back. He wanted to stay at the Manor and never have to see the inside of _that_ cell ever again. He was scared that one day he would wake up and find this had been a dream he had created while in solitary. 

* * *

Yancy was terrified when he woke up tied to a chair in a dark, cold room. He started struggling. He _knew_ it had been a dream, he knew The Warden would never let him go, he didn't want to lose his favourite toy. Yancy knew The Warden liked to play with his emotions, he took his wings so he would never be able to escape. 

He gave Yancy _everything_ he wanted bu would take it away at a moment's notice if he didn't do what he was told. Yancy struggled harder, tears dripped down his face, he screamed even though he knew it wasn't going to help. No one ever listened when he scream and begged, not that he could hear him thanks to the gag. 

The guards would come in and so whatever they pleased, not caring that he was screaming and crying and begging. They would tie him down and shove the gag into his mouth, leaving him sore and bruised. The Warden let it happen because he was it as another way to control and break Yancy. He was never going to escape; he was **never** going to be free.

It took 40 minutes but Yancy finally cracked, screaming, crying and begging with anyone. He didn't _want_ to be The Warden's plaything anymore. He wanted to be free, he wanted to be somewhere safe and have someplace he knew he could fall asleep without worrying and eat as much as he wanted without being beaten. 

Dark frowned when he heard muffled screaming and thumping after exiting his office. He followed the sound to one of the unused rooms. He was alarmed to find Yancy tied to a chair as he struggled crying, screaming and begging. He seemly hadn't noticed Dark was even there until the door closed behind him. 

He stared up at Dark was wide, terrified eyes, Yancy stopped when the door to solitary opened. 

He sunk into the chair, he _knew_ why The Warden was there. He knew what he had been planning before Yancy had accepted parole. Dark gently untied Yancy and pulled the gag from his mouth. The minute the gag and the restraints were gone Dark pulled Yancy from the chair he collapsed at Dark's feet and started to beg.

"Please, I was good, I din't do nothing wrong. I'll do anything youse want, please let me out. I doan wanna leave. I'll nevuh accept parole again. Please doan take dem. I'll be good, please give my wings back. I'll do _anything_ youse want just please give dem back. " Yancy pleaded, hoping it would be enough to convince The Warden to let him out. 

He knew he was out of luck when he grabbed Yancy, pulling him to his feet, his eyes dark and angry as he pushed Yancy back into the chair. Dark stared down at Yancy as he pleaded and begged. Yancy didn't _have_ wings. Dark paused when he realised, in the three weeks Yancy had been living with them he hadn't once removed his shirt while around the other egos.

He pulled Yancy to his feet and pushed him into the chair, only making the ex-convict panic and beg, even more, struggling to get away from Dark. 

"Yancy, calm down, your safe, you're not _ever_ going back to Happy Trials Penitentiary. No matter what happens. We're not let you leave now that you’re here," Dark tried to reassure, grabbing Yancy's face and forcing the ex-convict to look at him. Tears continued to drip down his face and over Dark's fingers as he stared up at Dark with a terrified look in his eyes.

Yancy flinched when The Warden pulled him from the ground, pushing him into the chair. He started struggling. He didn't care if he was beaten or the guards used him as 'stress relief'. Anything was better than being tied up again. He would do _anything_ The Warden or Guards wanted. It didn't matter what it was. He flinched when The Warden grabbed his face, freezing.

The Warden had never done that before. He hardly ever touched Yancy. If he could help it. He had seriously fucked up if The Warden was touching him. He tried to pull away, despite knowing it would only make his punishment worse. It was better to stay still and hoped The Warden would go easy on him.

Struggling meant being beaten and used by the guards then tied up.

"Yancy, calm down, your safe, you're not _ever_ going back to Happy Trials Penitentiary. No matter what happens. We're not letting you leave now that you’re here" those words finally got through to Yancy, he realised The Warden wasn't standing over him but Dark. He really _had_ escaped. It wasn't a dream. He was free. 

He would never have to be The Warden or Guards plaything anymore. Yancy could feel the hot tears sliding down his cheek and over Dark's fingers but he didn't care. Dark pulled Yancy into a hug, not caring as the ex-convict buried his head in Dark's shoulder and _sobbed,_ his legs giving out, Dark arms the only thing keeping him standing.

Dark transported them into his office, Yancy curled up in his lap, tears dripping down his face and soaked through Dark's white dress shirt. Dark gently wrapped his hand around Yancy's forearm when he saw Yancy's wrists were rubbed raw, likely from struggling, there were marks on his arms and legs from the restraints.

The lines from the gag were particularly deep Yancy's cheeks had tried to get it out of his mouth but had failed. He would have to be screaming extremely loud for Dark to have heard him through the gag. Yancy tensed when Dark grabbed his forearm but let him do whatever he wanted. Dark carefully inspected Yancy's arms and legs for anymore injuries.

Taking note of the hundreds of thin scars littering Yancy's arms, some were visible on his legs. Dark paused when he realised Yancy was wearing shorts, revealing the scars, cuts and bruises littering his legs. If this was what his arms and legs looked like Dark was almost afraid to find out what was under Yancy's shirt. 

He had noticed the tattoos Yancy had on his knuckles and the Heist Timeline. He had wanted to ask Yancy about them but never found the time to ask, something was always happening. There was never a silent moment, except for early morning at breakfast when only a few egos were awake before the coffee had completely kicked in. 

Dark was about to suggest going to Dr Iplier when his office door open and Wilford walked in. 

He paused and looked concerned when he saw Yancy curled on Dark's lap, looking beaten up. Yancy looked up when he heard the door open and froze, he had no idea what to do. He _knew_ Wilford and Dark were married, he had guessed that much from the way they acted, the rings and the way the other egos treated the two of them.

He hoped Wilford wouldn't be angry with him. Wilford looked Yancy over, taking in all of his injuries, the marks from the straps on his arms and legs and face, his wrist and the tears slipping down his face. He looked so scared. He looked at Dark and was alarmed when he saw the burning hatred in his eyes, he knew Dark would explain what was going on later.

“Let’s go to the Doctor and get you fixed up,” Dark suggested, he would fill Wilford in later when Yancy was a better mental state. He looked down at Yancy when he felt the ego tense and saw the terrified look on his face. He knew Dr Iplier was something intimidating and forceful but he did care about them even though he _did_ have a bad habit of telling them they were going to die when they were in fact _not_ going to die

Yancy shook his head. He didn't want to see the Doctor, the Doctor's at Happy Trails Penitentiary had 'fixed' him up but had also allowed The Warden and the Guards in to do whatever they wished to Yancy when he was too drugged to stop them, they had quickly learned that Yancy was incredibly strong when he was panicking, the only way to get anything done was to drug him and tie him down. 

“Calm down, he’s not going to touch you if you don’t want him to. Wilford and I will be there the entire time,” Dark reassured when he felt Yancy started to panic again, it didn't take much to guess Yancy hadn't had the best treatment from the Doctor's at Happy Trails Penitentiary or even before that. It had taken Eric _months_ to get over his fear of Dr Iplier's office. 

He _would not_ go in there on his own. They had never asked but Reynolds had looked sad and angry. Yancy nodded, he stumbled and nearly collapsed when he got up. His legs weren't strong enough to hold him up, they never were after he was tied up like. It took him _hours_ to be able to move about properly again which made him mate solitary even more. 

Dark's aura curled around him, helping Yancy stand. Yancy froze when he felt something wrap around him, he found himself move even though he hadn't even moved. He felt panicked despite knowing nothing was going to happen to him. he was safe. Dark wouldn't let anything happen to him. Wilford watched as Dark's aura wrapped around Yancy and moved him slowly towards the door.

Letting him get used to the feeling of not being in control of his body. Wilford held the door open as Yancy walked through, Dark following behind him. Dr Iplier was confused when he heard someone knocking on his door. The only person who ever knocked was Host and Dark. He was alarmed when he opened the door to find Dark, Wilford and Yancy who was rather beaten, red lines covering his face, arms and legs.

His wrists were rubbed raw, his eyes were puffy like he had been crying. He was shaking a little and stumbled, Wilford and Dark wrapped their arms around him as his legs gave out despite Dark aura being wrapped around him. Yancy closed his eyes, a few tears slipping down his face. Wilford helped Yancy inside while Dark explained what had happened. 

Dr Iplier was horrified and more than alarmed. He walked into his office. Yancy was sitting on the edge of one of his beds. He looked nervous and as he would rather be anywhere but there but didn't have the strength to leave. Dr Iplier carefully checked Yancy's arms, legs and face. he couldn't help but wonder how long Yancy was strapped to that chair before Dark found him. 

It would have to be more than 2 hours for his wrists to be this red and raw. He was concerned when he saw the marks peeking out from under Yancy's sleeve and knew he would have to get Yancy to remove his shirt. 

“Yancy, how did you end up strapped to that chair?” Wilford questioned, trying to distract Yancy from what Dr Iplier was doing. Yancy looked at Wilford then back at the ground. He had no idea how he ended tied up. The last thing he remembered was going to bed then waking up tied to the chair convinced that everything had been a dream. 

“I've no idea. The last thing I remember is going to bed and then waking up tied to that chair. I have no idea how long I was there for. It looked like I was back in solitary," Yancy answered, staring at Wilford, Dark and Doctor Iplier through his lashes. He shrunk into the bed when he saw how angry, Wilford looked just as mad as he rested a hand on Dark's shoulder. 

"Is that so. Could you remove your shirt please?" Dr Iplier requested Yancy could tell he was upset. Yancy had no idea what he had done wrong but knew he had best find a way to fix it before they snapped and took their frustration out on him. The Doctor's at Happy Trails Penitentiary sometimes did that when he was drugged, strapped to the bed and too sore to fight back or stop them.

It would have lead to him spending more time in solitary when they told The Warden his toy wasn't behaving. It was easier to not fight and let them do whatever they wished. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt before slowly pulling it over his head. His arms and shoulders were sore from his hours of struggling against the restraints. 

He gasped when his shirt scraped against his still sensitive wounds on his back from when his wings had been removed as he pulled it over his head revealing the bruises, cuts and scars littering his chest. 

“Yancy, what the hell happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't intend for Yancy to become the prison slut, it sort of happened, it's only hinted at and mentioned. The 'new inmate' mention is Eric. I haven't fully written or posted the story about his 8-month stay at Happy Trails Penitentiary. 
> 
> The dialogue mentioned comes from the part of the story I HAVE written. Wilford Warfstache and Trimmer are well known, their shows are played at Happy Trails. The inmates love both of them. i haven't decided what is prevented Yancy for recognising or even remember what Eric looks like yet but I will. 
> 
> These are the two Tumblr posts that gave me the ideas that formed this story: 
> 
> https://caustic-synishade.tumblr.com/post/188760600577/you-deserve-this-short-angst-fic-because-im-canteen
> 
> https://caustic-synishade.tumblr.com/post/188729779732/freedom-an-angst-short-fic-more-yancy-yanked
> 
> This is my Tumblr if anyone wants to follow me. I often posts my stories on Tumblr as well as here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hostgalli19


	2. Bites Marks, Burns & Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy gets his wings back, Dark and Matthew have a ... chat with Warden Murder-Slaughter and we find out a little more about Yancy's childhood. You will HATE me after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken me so long to get up. I had trouble with Murder-Slaughter's dialogue. I finally finished it though. Thank you to LamiasLuck and The_Queen_of_Fluff. You were a massive help with this thank you. This chapter does contain mentions of self-harms and somewhat detailed description of what Derek did to Yancy as punishment. 
> 
> He is a sadistic and horrible person and this is the exact reason why we keep killing him. This story is 5,959 words and 9 pages long. It's my longest chapter.

Date: 03/12/19 – 09/12/19  
Time: 12:57 pm – 1:27 am

"Yancy, what the hell happened?" Wilford questioned, horrified as he stared at the bruises, cuts and scars littering Yancy's chest. The ones that were the most concerning were the ones along his shoulder, arms and the tops of his legs. He had a sinking feeling he knew exactly where those had come from even though he was praying he was wrong. 

Yancy didn't answer, just twisted his shirt in his hands as he stared at the ground. He rarely removed his shirt. No matter what, it stayed on. The Warden and his Guards, however, didn't care what he thought, often removing it no matter how much Yancy begged and pleaded for them to leave it on. They would press against the wounds on his back. Not caring as Yancy screamed and cried in pain.

"The Warden wasn't pleased, I helped a man that came to Happy Trails or that I had broken into his office to get the box back because it seemed too important, he was less than pleased when I took parole. I think I spent a week in solitary before he signed the paper," Yancy answered pausing when he realised he hadn't known the name of the man that came to Happy Trails Penitentiary but he somehow knew it now. 

Dark stared at him wondering what he was talking about before remembering the box Mark had stolen from the museum. 

"Where did you get those tattoo?" Dark questioned, now was the best time to ask, he shivered when Yancy ran his fingers over the tattoo on his left hand absentmindedly. In the three weeks, Yancy had been at the Manor Dark had noticed he had a habit of tracing the tattoos on his knuckles, usually, it was his right hand. 

Dark couldn't help but wonder if those tattoos were somehow linked to him and Mark, over the last nine months they had felt irrationally angry or protective and felt the need to kill someone but hadn't know why.

"I've no idea. They just appeared one day. Sometimes, they tingle and burn, though that's only happened a few times," Yancy answered, trying to ignore Dr Iplier cleaning the cuts on his chest. Dark nodded, so his theory about Yancy being able to at least feel when they were upset or angry from his tattoos. It made him wonder what was happening when they felt so protective or felt the need to kill someone. 

"Yancy, what are those two wounds on your back. They look fresh but they're not bleeding," Dr Iplier questioned when he saw the two wounds on Yancy's back. Yancy froze, staring at Dr Iplier with a terrified look on his face. Dark stared at Yancy, trying to figure out what Dr Iplier was talking about. Then remembered what the ex-convict had said after Dark released him from his restraints and couldn't help but pale. 

"Wha... what did he do?" Dark asked nervously, walking over to Yancy and grabbing his chin, forcing Yancy to look at him, doing his best to ignore the way his stomach twisted uncomfortably when Yancy flinched. Fresh tears, slid down his face, over Dark's fingers, his eyes had turned glassy and he curled in on himself as much as Dark's hand on his chin would allow. 

Dr Iplier and Wilford shared a concerned look, wondering what had Dark so worked up. 

"He...he removed them after I tried to escape a year into my stay there. I don know how he found out," Yancy answered shakily, trying not to sob as the place where he used to be ached and burned, he could feel the cold press of glass against his feathers as his wings flapped which made it even worse. Dark's nails turned into claws, digging his cheeks.

Yancy wanted to pull away but couldn't. Dark's grip tightened when he tried to move his head forcing him to look at Dark as his features morphed into something truly horrifying. He didn't look at _all_ human. He seemed to snap out of it when there was a thud. It took him _months_ to be able to walk properly after The Warden had removed his wings.

He missed the comforting weight, he was always cold at night having used them as a blanket, it was either too hot or too cold at night without them. There were times where he was _certain_ he could feel the cold press of glass against his feathers. It was impossible. The inmates had been horrified when Yancy was finally released from his two-month-long stay in solitary and his two-week-long stay in the infirmary.

He was barely able to stand, looking paler than normal and had a dazed look in his eyes

He didn't tell them what happened or why he was having trouble balancing. In the months following his release from solitary, they had to watch him carefully to make sure he didn't overbalance and accidentally hurting himself. Like he was used to compensating for something that was no longer there. They knew something serious had happened when Sparkles McGee slapped Yancy's back.

They knew something serious had happened when Sparkles McGee slapped Yancy on the back. He had done it many times before only for Yancy to let out a blood-curdling scream that made everyone's blood run cold as Yancy collapsed, tears dripping down his face. Sparkles McGee was alarmed when he felt something warm on his hand and looked down and saw blood on his hand. 

He had done it many times before only for Yancy to let out a blood-curdling scream that made everyone's blood run cold as Yancy collapsed, tears dripping down his face. Sparkles McGee was alarmed when he felt something warm on his hand and looked down and saw blood on his hand. He had done white as a sheet and looked like he was going to faint. 

He never tried to escape after that even though the inmates knew Yancy knew how to escape without being caught but he never told anyone. He would sometimes sneak out, not that they ever mentioned it to the guards. Yancy never took parole, even though it was offered. None of them believed when he was happy to stay at Happy Trails Penitentiary. 

They knew he wasn't happy and yet he didn't leave. Dark stared at Yancy unable to believe what he was hearing. Hee tried to control his temper knowing Yancy would think he (Dark) was made at him. The thought of never been able to sly again a cold shiver down his spine and his back ached. He looked up when he heard a thud and was surprised to see Matthew standing in the doorway of Dr Iplier's office. 

He looked alarmed and concerned. Dark looked down when he heard whimpering and realised his control over his aura had slipped. Yancy was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes, tears slipping over Dark's fingers. Dark had seen the same response from Beta, despite wanting to struggle he didn't because he had been conditioned to stat still unless he wanted his punishment to be worse. 

"Dark, what's the matter?" Matthew questioned, alarmed when he suddenly found himself in the doorway of Dr Iplier's office, Dark liked he wanted to kill someone, all light had sucked from the room. Before he had been pulled to the Manor, he had felt a growing sense of disbelief, alarming, finally anger, the overwhelming feeling of protectiveness and the need to kill someone. 

He knew Dark was ... displeased about something. 

"It seems we need to have a little ... _chat_ with the Warden of Happy Trails Penitentiary," Dark ground out, his voice demonic, his cold smile sent chills down Yancy's spine when the door broke under Matthew's hand. The spot across the back of his shoulders burned white-hot before chilling. The tattoos on his left hand was burning as well and knew Dark was bad. 

He shrunk when Dark looked down at him, trying to reassure him he had done nothing wrong but Yancy wasn't convinced. He knew he shouldn't have mentioned The Warden removed his wings or even said anything about them. He just hoped the punishment wasn't too horrible. Matthew didn't say anything, he just nodded and walked through the hole Dark ripped in the void.

Wilford absently noted that Matthew was wearing a suit similar too Dark. It was times like these that made it obvious they were related in some way. He wanted to go with Dark and Matthew but knew it would be better if he stayed with Yancy. It was clear he hadn't had the best experience with the Doctor's in the past. 

Wilford walked over to Yancy and pulled the ex-convict into a hug, being mindful of the wounds on Yancy's back. Yancy closed his eyes and started to sob quietly. He didn't have the strength to pretend he was even remotely okay. He flinched when Dr Iplier pressed something cool against the wounds on his back. 

It made the pain go away. Dr Iplier smiled tightly and hoped Dark would explain why he had to have a chat with The Warden when he got back. It had been a _long_ time since he had seen Dark lose control of his aura like that. Seeing his face go completely blank was terrifying as had the brief few seconds before Matthew appeared Dark hadn't even looked _remotely_ human. 

It was a marical Yancy had been able to stay so still, those claws looked sharp enough to slice someone to pieces with very little effort. 

* * *

**Happy Trails Penitentiary - 3 Weeks After Yancy Went On Parole**

Dark and Matthew appeared outside The Warden office, Dark pushed the door open, ignoring the women asking if they had an appointment then tell them to stop, she quickly shut up when Matthew glared at her. He normally would have tried to calm Dark down but given how angry Dark was Matthew wasn't even going to _try_ and calm the demon down.

The Warden jerked when his door slammed open. Dark and Matthew Fischbach stalked into his office, he gulped wondering what they were doing there, there was no reason for them to visit after they had collected Eric who had somehow ended up staying Happy Trails Penitentiary for eight months and he hadn't even known about it until they walked through his door.

He shivered when he turned his attention back to Dark and Matthew and saw them staring at the case holding Yancy's wings. Murder-Slaughter got a sinking feeling he wouldn't be walking out of this meeting without some sort of injury. He was just glad Matthew had come with Dark this time and not Wilford Warfstache.

That man was insane and had definitely killed all the people his brother had claimed he had killed and yet he had never been convicted.

"Hello, Mr Fischbach. Wha-what can I do for you? How is Eric adjusting?" Warden Murder-Slaughter questioned, alarmed, stuttering. He leaned back in his chair, trying to appear like he wasn't frightened. Dark glared down at the pathetic human nervous but couldn't bring to care. He had gotten used to being the powerful person and having the inmates at his mercy.

He could do anything them and they couldn't stop him.

"Oh, Eric is perfectly _fine_ considering the way he was treated during his stay here. It took him months to get used to being back home. We need to have a little _chat_ with you about your _treatment_ of the inmates," Dark growled, not even trying to stop some of his human facades from slipping. Warden Murder-Slaughter stared at Dark alarmed. How did Mr Fischbach know what he and the guards did to the prisoners?

"Wha-what are you talking about? The way I treat the inmates is perfectly acceptable given the things they have done," Warden Murder-Slaughter tried not to stammer the only way they would have known if Eric had snitched and told Dark and Matthew, telling them how the prisons were treated. There was no way Yancy could have told them. 

He had never taken parole... well, he had but had somehow turned up in solitary again. Murder-Slaughter didn't know how it was possible but didn't question it. Having his pet back, he was so submissive and obedient. He didn't fight back anymore. It was delightful having such an obedient and submissive pet who would do _anything_ he or the guards wanted. 

No matter what it was Yancy would do it. He really was the perfect little slut, the other inmates had long since learned that not behaving would only result in Yancy getting hurt. That was something they tried to avoid possible. They hated seeing him get hurt. They all knew why he was there and knew his father should have been in Yancy's cell and be The Warden and the Guards plaything.

They had all seen the scars on his back even though Yancy kept his shirt on all the time. 

"Normal? There is _nothing_ even remotely normal about the way you treat the inmates. Do you seriously think locking someone in solitary for weeks while they're strapped to a chair, only being realised to shower and go acceptable?" Matthew demanded flatly speaking for the first time. His voice was emotionless making Murder-Slaughter flinch that wasn't natural.

Murder-Slaughter stared at him in shock and horribly concealed horror. How di he know about it? None of the inmates knew what happened to Yancy during his time in solitary, he never told them. The only way Dark and Matthew would have found out was if the guards had snitched which wasn't possible and as The Warden knew Yancy didn't know Dark and Matthew. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I would never treat my prisoners like that. Whoever told you that was lying," Warden Murder-Slaughter denied, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice. Dark and Matthew glared at him and he knew they didn't believe. He hoped they would leave quickly. He tried to call for the guards but found he was unable to. Something was something stopping him. 

"If that's so then where did you get those wings from, hm. They don't look like props or something someone normal has in their office," Dark questioned staring at Murder-Slaughter with a raised eyebrow. He knew there was no way The Warden could lie about where he had gotten the wings. Matthew looked closer at the wings, they were white, fading to tan, a golden brown then into black at the very tips. 

They were pinned to the back of the case with what looked to be black pins or bands.

"They were made by the inmates from feathers they found," Murder-Slaughter answered, scrambling to come up with a believable excuse as to why he had the wings, Matthew and Dark shared a look before turning to look at cowering human. Didn't he know that lying was just going to earn him a more painful death? Luckily for him, they were only there to _talk_ with Murder-Slaughter and get Yancy's wing's back. 

"Do you seriously expect us to believe that? We know how you got those wings so don't bother lying. Just be glad we have other places to be," Dark snapped as he stalked over to the display case, black shadows wrapped around it. The demon glared at the pathetic human ripping a hole into the void and stepping through, Matthew following quickly, the display case Yancy's wings disappeared with him. 

Murder-Slaughter relaxed as soon as they were unable to believe he had managed to get out of that without any injuries. He knew they would be back though. Murder-Slaughter walked out of his office and down to a particular solitary cell, smiling when he saw the terrified look on the inhabitance face when they saw Murder-Slaughter and couldn't help but smile. 

* * *

**Iplier Manor - Dr Iplier's Office**

Wilford gently rubbed Yancy's arms as Dr Iplier cleaned the wounds on his back. They looked red and painful but they weren't bleeding even though they looked like should have been. Wilford looked down at his watch wondering when Dark and Matthew would be back. They have been done for a while and he was starting to worry, nothing good ever come when Dark was that angry.

Dr Iplier was... concerned, to say the least, he looked over Yancy's injuries, there were _bite marks_ on his shoulders and upper arms. They looked familiar somehow. It took him a few seconds to realise it was because they looked similar to the marks all the egos left when they bit into something, a knot formed in Dr Iplier's stomach at the thought. 

"Yancy can you bite into this so I can make a mould of your bite," Dr Iplier questioned holding out the soft material he used. Yancy stared at him before taking the squishy brick, he put it in his mouth and bit down hard enough to leave an impression. He left for a minute or two before carefully removing it and giving the mould back to the Doctor.

Dr Iplier walked over to his workbench, pulling out a scalpel and easily cutting the brick in half to flatten it. It looked exactly like the bite marks on Yancy's shoulders and upper arms, confirming what Dr Iplier had suspected. Yancy had bitten his own shoulders and upper arms several times, given how perfect the imprints were, he had likely bitten hard enough to draw blood. 

He didn't get the chance to ask Yancy why as Dark and Matthew stepped out of the void straight into his office with a large case. Dr Iplier and Wilford stared at the case, trying to comprehend what they were seeing. Yancy was staring at them with wide, teary eyes. Matthew smiled reassuringly as Dark opened the case, gently touch the huge wings inside. 

Yancy gasped when he felt fingers brush his feathers as his wings fluttered against the metal bands. Dark removed the metal bands while Matthew held the wings down. Yancy could feel the metal bands being removed and Dark and Matthew's hands on his feather. Dark and Matthew gently lifted Yancy's wings from the case, having to tighten their grip a little when they started to flap. 

Yancy buried his face in Wilford's shoulder as Dark and lined his wings up with the wounds on his back. They had to shield their eyes when a bright greenish-gold light flashed and Yancy's wings flicked out, nearly knocking Matthew and Dr Iplier off their feet. Yancy's wings fluttered and stretch as much as they were able in the cramped office before folding tightly against his back. 

Wilford rubbed Yancy's back, accidentally brushing against his newly attacked wings making him gasp. He had a blissed-out look on his face. He sat up a little, his wings fluttering and slowly stretching out. He was mindful not to hit Dark, Matthew or Doctor Iplier. His wings were at least 15 to 16 feet long, though it was impossible to tell in Dr Iplier's cramped office. 

Yancy folded his wings again and moved off the bed, some of his strength had returned, he tensed and looked down when he felt something wrap around his legs and snake up his body. He relaxed when he saw the black shadow and knew it was Dark's aura. The black tendrils helped him stay standing as he stumbled under the extra weight, he had dearly missed for the last 23 years. 

It would take a while to get used to having them back.

Dark took Yancy back to his room, letting him rest and promising to wake him when dinner was ready. He wasn't surprised when Yancy passed out before his head even hit the pillow, he was exhausted and would likely sleep through the rest of the day. Once Yancy was asleep Dark called a meeting with the rest of the egos wanting to know who thought it was a good idea to tie Yancy up like that. 

Silver, Google, Ed and Bim had no idea why Dark had called a meeting or why he had sounded so angry. Reynolds looked nervous; he always did when someone was upset. They knew it was a by-product of being around Derek for so long. He hadn't been at all nice to his 'assistant' and his eldest sons only friend. 

Host looked absolutely livid as he stalked into the meeting room dragging the RJ and CJ with him, Prince sitting on his shoulder.

“What were you two _thinking_ when you tied Yancy to that chair?” Dark demanded after Host had dumped RJ and CJ into two spare chairs. They shrunk into their seats wondering how Dark had even found out they had tied Yancy up in one of the unused rooms. They didn't know they had done it. One minute they were in their room working on their latest script and the next they were standing outside one of the Manor's unused rooms.

They hadn't thought anything of it at the time. They blacked out all the time. It was something that just happened. They didn't know why.

“We don’t remember doing it. One minute we were in our room and the next we were standing outside one of the unused rooms. We didn’t think much of it. We don’t know why it happened. How did you know?” RJ stammered, trying to his best to explain what had happened as quickly as possible. Even though Dark and the other egos knew he and his brother would sometimes blackout it didn't mean they never got angry with them.

“Because I was the one who found him. He had a panic attack after I released him. It seems the Warden didn’t treat him well. Hopefully, his treatment of the inmates improves after our little _chat_ with him,” Dark growled RJ and CJ shrunk further into their chairs. Reynolds stared at Dark, wondering why he was so angry about the Warden's treatment of Yancy. 

He knew from Yancy that Warden Murder-Slaughter didn't treat the inmates that well. It couldn't have been as bad as Dark was suggesting...right? None of the egos saw Yancy until dinner when he walked into the kitchen with Wilford's help. He was limping and looked like he was having trouble balancing, having to lean on Wilford. 

The biggest surprised was the huge, white, gold, brown and black-tipped wings he suddenly had, they were fluttering, creating a slight breeze. Eric stared at his brother with wide eyes, he hadn't known Yancy had wings even though it felt like it was something _should_ have known. There weren't any holes in the back of Yancy's shirt for his wings. 

Yancy stumbled a little clearly not used to the weight as his wings spread to help him balance. Yancy turned his chair around before sitting down. He had always done that but Eric had never understood why. Now that he knew his brother had wings, his strange habit of sitting in his chair backwards made sense. 

He turned his chair around before sitting down, he had always done that, they had never understood why. Now that he had wings, his habit of sitting on his chair backwards made sense. He sat on one his legs, his wings pressed against his back as he ate. It looked completely normal and right. Every other time they had seen him do that it had felt wrong like something was missing.

He was sitting on one of his legs, his wings pressed against his back as he ate, fluttering occasionally. It looked completely normal. Every other time Eric had seen Yancy sit like that it always felt like something was missing. Yancy made to stand up when someone brushed against his wings. He heard something that sounded like a lighter being flicked on. 

Yancy's wings snapped open, sending whoever touched his wings into the wall opposite the table. Yancy turned around and stared in muted horror as someone who looked like Dark groaned and pulled himself off the floor. Yancy winced when he heard a dull _CRACK_ when Dark's twin cracked his neck like Yancy had seen Dark do many times over the last three weeks.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I'll be good I promise. I'll do anything you, please don't burn them," Yancy pleaded, backing away from Dark's twin, his breathing picked up as he tugged at his hair with one hand, his wings pressed tightly to his back, easily passing through his shirt and pressing against his skin as they become intangible 

Dark's twin groaned as he moved and stretched, the action was soon followed by the sound of bones popping back into place. 

* * *

It had taken Yancy a long time to learn how to make his wings intangible. They were able to turn invisible on their own. It was the only reason no one had found out he had wings. Derek always called him an "unnatural, worthless freak who will never amount to anything" when he tugged on Yancy's wings. Not hard enough to pull out Yancy's feathers but hard enough to hurt. 

He had learnt to keep his wings pressed against his back, underneath his shirt at all times. Even when he was at home. He knew he was never safe. The only time it was safe to have his wings out was when he was completely alone and no one was around. He would often practise flying which was the best feeling in the world and one he would never get tired of.

Yancy hadn't realised the way Derek treated him was wrong until he had gone to Daycare and seen how other children were treated by their parents, he mostly kept to himself, not used to being around so many people, even though no one could see his wings, they still got stepped or pulled. He never made any sound though. 

He had long since learned that making sound only made the punishment worse. It was better to keep his mouth shut. It was better to stay quiet. He had been at the daycare for close to eight months when one of his teachers noticed the bruises on his arms and chest after he had gotten water dumped on him and his clothes had been soaked.

She had been concerned. Yancy hadn't known why his teacher was so concerned. He had been around two and half at the time. Derek hadn’t been pleased when his teacher and social serves started asking uncomfortable and unwanted questions. He had gotten very good at hiding his emotions and learned how to act like a 'normal' child that wasn't being beaten every day for the smallest thing.

* * *

That practise come in handy when he got his first job as a stagehand. He would sometimes help the actors if someone was away. Pretending to be that person. It was a lot of fun and something he greatly enjoyed. He eventually became the unintentional understudy for just about every role. All he really did was help the actors remember their lines. 

He was able to build anything the actors or director needed. It was something he was naturally good at. There were a few where the only people who knew Yancy had replaced someone was the director and the actor he hadn't replaced. Yancy was just _that_ could at mimicking other people's voices. He had no idea how he did it. 

It had always been a talent he had though it felt like he was borrowing the ability.

* * *

When he had gotten home Derek had stripped him, beaten him up, his arse red and sore, put him in a diaper then locked him a giant padded case. Metal bands wrapped around Yancy's arms, legs, chest and torso. More metal bands were used to pin his wings open. The sharp pins sliding between his feathers and into the cushions of the case. 

When he had gotten home Derek had stripped him, beaten him, his arse red and sore, putting him in a diaper and locking him in a giant padded case. Metal bands wrapped around Yancy's arms, legs, chest and torso. More bands were used to pin his wings to the case. The diaper Derek put him in was extra padded and thick and tight enough to press uncomfortably against his red and sore arse.

Derek shoved a gag into Yancy's mouth, closed the glass door and walked away leaving him there from Friday to the following Monday morning. Only removing him long enough to spank his arse and change his diaper. On Monday morning Derek had spanked his arse, put a cold, waterproof diaper on and dressed him in pants that were a _little_ too tight. 

Making it extra painful to talk. His teachers had been confused as he was toilet trained and no longer needed the diaper but put one on him anyway. It happened 8 more times. He quickly learned how to make his wings intangible all the time. Even though Derek wasn't able to pin his wings to the case anymore he still put Yancy in there. Usually over the weekend. 

Happened 8 more times. He had quickly learned to make his wings intangible and invisible at all times. Derek wasn’t able to pin his wings anymore, but he still put him in there, usually over the weekend. Sometimes it happened during the week when that happened, Derek would spank him until his arse was red and sore.

Sometimes it happened during the week, but only rarely and only when he had been very bad. Derek would spank him, put a cold waterproof diaper on him and leave in the case all night, only coming to change the diaper. Taking him out and repeating the process in the morning and sending him to Daycare. He went back in the case when he got home.

He quickly learned to enjoy the few times he wasn't in the case and was able to sleep in his own bed. He knew there would be a day when he would to big and strong for Derek and couldn't help but wonder what the man would do to him. It happened when he was six-years-old. By that time Derek had been dating his soon-to-be wife Detta for close to two years.

She appeared to be a perfectly normal woman who wouldn't help their boyfriend (and soon to be husband) pin his six-year-old son down so he could put a diaper on him after spanking him and forcing him into a giant glass case. Around that time he had started to fly, he could lift himself off the ground for a few minutes.

His wings were slowly getting stronger, because of that Derek and Detta had to start drugging him. Yancy had no idea where they got the drugs from or what they had told the doctor who prescribed them. Being locked in that case was hell. He was still taken out and his diaper changed after his arse was spanked repeatedly. 

He wanted to run away by the time he was seven but knew he would never be able to survive (Derek had made sure of that) and he had to protect his half-brother. He hadn't been surprised when Detta had gotten herself pregnant when he was six and a half. If he didn't do a good job looking after his little brother than he was locked in the case. 

He wanted to leave but knew he couldn't. Yancy taught himself the necessary skills he would need if he did escape. Detta kept having more and more children. By the time Yancy was 10 he had eight half-brothers and had to look after all of them. They were his responsibility. They had all seen and heard the way their 'parents' treated Yancy. 

They had heard him screaming and shouting as he was injected with that drug and put in the display case in their parent's room, a room they weren't ever allowed in. It was only after Yancy moved out did he realise the way Derek treated him was wrong. He hadn't been to leave completely because he still had to look after his little brothers.

Yancy's mother had finally got tired of Derek and divorced him when Yancy was eight-years-old. They had joint custody of Yancy. The time he spent with his mother was heaven. He was allowed to do whatever he wanted and was never locked up. He dreaded going back to Derek's but knew his half-brothers needed him.

Despite the fact, he was getting older Derek and Detta still put him that glass case. It had gotten bigger, the metal restraints have to be reinforced due to Yancy getting stronger. The drug dosage had gotten higher. It zapped his strength. He couldn't struggle, not that he didn't try. He was 'allowed' to be a normal child but as soon as he was home and he had taken care of his chores he was drugged.

His arse was often bruised and cut from the belt buckle. Derek had given up trying to get his wings to reappear. He had learned that putting anything hot in the space were Yancy's wings _should_ have been was still painful. He told Yancy's brothers to scratch their brothers back. Some of his older brothers had done it and had very much regretted it. 

Yancy was far stronger than they were. Yancy wasn't their brother. He was their father and angering him wasn't... pleasant. He would put them in timeout, force them to sit in the kitchen and do their homework. They weren't allowed any electronics nor able to see their friends. They never called Yancy "Dad" when he was around. 

They called him "Yan". Derek was their "Father" but not their "Dad". That was Yancy. Their habit of talking about Yancy like he was their father when he wasn't present was the only reason no one had called social services. Yancy started saving money from his job as a stagehand. That was where he met Reynold Voorhees. 

Yancy started saving money from his job as a stagehand. That was where he met Reynold Voorhees. He was the only person who had any idea that Yancy's home life wasn't the best. Any and all money Yancy made he save to Reynold for safekeeping. That way it couldn't be taken off him. 

He was the only person who had any idea that Yancy's home life wasn't the best. Any and all money Yancy made he gave to Reynolds for safekeeping. That way Derek and Detta couldn't take it from him. By the time Yancy was sixteen he was able to fly. it was the best feeling in the world. His wings were strong enough to break bone as he found out when he had nearly been mugged.

By the time Yancy was sixteen he was able to fly. It was the best feeling in the world. His wings were strong enough to break bones as he found out when he was nearly mugged. His attacker had ended up with broken ribs. He tried to stay as busy as possible, that way Derek and Detta couldn't drug him and lock in the case.

His attacker had ended up with broken ribs. Yancy tried to stay as busy as possible, that way Derek and Detta couldn't drug him and lock him in that case. By that time he had 13 brothers. He had gotten very good at looking after them. They were incredibly well behaved given the way Derek and Detta treated them. 

Yancy did his best to look after his brothers while putting himself and his school-age brothers through school. It was stressful but he _somehow_ managed to make it work. He had moved out when he was 18 and rented a house with Reynolds. He still had to look after his brother but didn't have to 'go home' all that often as his oldest step-brothers were more than able to look after everyone. 

He moved out when he turned 18 and rented a house of his with Reynolds. He still had to look after his bothers but didn't have to 'go home' all that often as his oldest step-brothers were more than able to look after everyone. He was twenty-three when he found out his mother had a one-nightstand with Derek resulting in his last brother.

He was twenty-three when he found out his mother had a one-night stand with Derek resulting in Eric. Yancy somehow knew things were going to go downhill from there. He spent many days with his mother looking after Eric who was a sweet baby. Eric spent the first eight to nine months with his mother before the courts ruled that had to spend time with his father on a semi-regular basis.

Yancy had gotten more than one panicked call in the middle of the night from one of his brothers asking how to look after Eric because Derek hadn't remembered to feed him and they didn't know how to make a bottle. Yancy spent many more nights then he wished at Derek's house looking after Eric, he had been furious when he saw how much weight Eric had lost.

Everything went to hell before Yancy could report Derek to the police. He could still remember Derek holding a gun to Eric's head and demanding money. He had told Derek he would think about it. he had actually planned on going to the station with the evidence he had fathered. He had been too shocked to do anything after Derek had nearly shot Eric in the head.

By the time he got over his shock, he was in the back of a police car. He told Reynolds to hid his money and possessions and not let Derek get his hands on it. Yancy was pulled from his panic attack when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yancy, calm down, I’m perfectly fine, albeit a little sore. I’m more resilient to damage,” Dark's twin reassured it took Yancy a few seconds to realise it was Mark, only he looked older than when Yancy had last seen him when Eric had told him what the tattoo on his left forearm meant before they went through all the Heist's paths. He sighed shakily and tried to shake the memories but it was impossible. 

Reynolds had kept him updated through letters. He had been devastated when he heard all his brother, except Eric, had died in a car crash. The egos quickly learned not to touch Yancy's back or shoulders. It took him a few more days to get used to having his wings back. Three days after he got his wings back he went to bed feel strange. 

A sick, nervous feeling washed over him. He had trouble getting to sleep. He eventually fell asleep and woke up tied to The Chair. He was still in solitary. All of it _had_ been a dream. He knew it had been too good to be true. He looked up when he heard the door open and The Warden walked in with his Guards, he felt sick. 

He was _never_ going to be free. He would never get his wings back and he would _never_ see his little brother again. Something in Yancy's mind broke, just a little, as his tattoos started to burn and pulse. Something they hadn't done in a very long time, not since he first got them 20-years-ago.

“Hello Yancy, have you decided to be a good little pet and do as you're told?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this chapter is long. I'm sorry. Writing about Yancy's childhood took the LONGEST time, I know I was horrible to him. 
> 
> EDIT 13/12/19: I've FINALLY finished editing this story. This story was 5,967 words before editing it and its 6,684 words after editing and 12 PAGES LONG


	3. Cuffs, Blood & Whips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy is rescued from Happy Trails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. He's chapter 3. Sorry, it's taken me so long to get it up. I've been so busy with work but I have this week so off I can actually update and I was determined to get at least three of my stories updated before the end of the decade and the end of the year. This chapter is unedited. I will go back and edit tomorrow. 
> 
> Shock Collar Part 2 will hopefully be out tomorrow. I'm going to try and get it done before tomorrow. 
> 
> WARNING: mentions of rape, nothing graphic, it's just hinted at.
> 
> Key: 
> 
> Italics - The Host's Vision

Date: 29/12/19 – 30/12/19  
Time: 11:31 pm – 10:50 pm

“Hello Yancy, have you decided to be a good little pet and do as you’re told?” Murder-Slaughter questioned, grabbing Yancy’s chin forcing the inmate to look up at him through the tears dripping down his face, his sobs were muffled behind the gag. His eyes were hazy from the drugs, despite Yancy having been far more compliant during the last three weeks it was easier to drug him.

They didn't drug him completely; he wouldn't be able to function if they did. The drug weakened him enough to prevent him from hurting someone when he struggled as he was deceptively strong and could easily throw a person off him if he needed to as some of the guards had found out early on; before The Warden had conditioned him to completely accept his position as The Warden and Guards slut. 

How Yancy maintained so much control over the inmates despite being known as The Warden and The Guards slut was anyone guesses but he somehow managed it. Yancy stared at Murder-Slaughter, terrified, more tears dripping down his face when he nodded. He desperately wished, he had actually gone on parole but he _knew_ he hadn't. The Warden would never let him go.

“Ah good. I had some _visitors_ today. Dark and Matthew Fischbach. They seemed to know a great deal about the way the inmates were treated, you didn’t tell anyone did you? Don’t think I don’t know about you exchanging mail with someone,” Murder-Slaughter questioned, his grip on Yancy's chin tightened. Yancy stared at him with wide eyes and started to frantically shake his head. 

Murder-Slaughter sighed; it had been worth a try. He knew Yancy would never tell anyone how the inmates were treated, the guards had made sure of that, The Guards, nor anyone they asked was able to read the letter's between Yancy and his pen pale. It seemed like gibberish though a few names were recognisable. 

“They brought your wings. They seemed to have a fascination to them. I might contact them and see if they want to have some fun with you as they liked your wings so much,” Murder-Slaughter continued, laughing at the look on Yancy's face. He didn't know how it was possible for the man to have wings, but it didn't matter, removing them had been delightful.

He had been so broken and easy to condition after that. It had been delightful. He hadn't fought back, the nurses had done a wonderful job at ensuring his injuries healed but were still tender enough to be used to their advantage if it wasn't ever needed. Yancy would never be getting his wings back, even when he did leave. 

It didn't matter that Dark and Matthew had found how he treated the inmates, it wasn't like they could do anything to him. He was the most powerful person in the state, he had no idea why had possessed him to let Yancy go on parole in the first place. He did wonder how the man was back in his cell even though Murder-Slaughter was sure he had walked out of the prison.

He would have to find the paperwork after he was done getting answers from Yancy. he had been in here long enough. He could never keep Yancy in solitary for longer than three months otherwise the prisoners would start getting antsy. Yancy was untied and dragged back to his cell. Yancy was trying desperately to stop his wings from becoming visible again.

He knew without a doubt he _had_ gone on parole. it hadn't been a dream. He couldn't help but wonder how he was back in Happy Trails Penitentiary. He knew he had to keep his wings hidden at all costs. He could feel his tattoos tingling and knew it meant Dark and mark were upset about something. He knew he wouldn't have to wait long before the time caught up and someone noticed he was missing. 

He just survived until then. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait to look long.

* * *

**At the Manor –**

Bim walked into the kitchen and paused looking around for Yancy, wondering where he was. They hadn't seen him all day. He was usually one of the first of the Manor's inhabitancies to wake up. The only time he wasn't the first one up as if Dark had stayed up late doing paperwork and hadn't been asleep or he was with Eric and he wasn't allowed to get out of bed. 

“Where’s Yancy?” Bim questioned getting Dark, Wilford, Ed, Host, Eric, CJ, King, RJ and Ben turned to look at him, blinking as they had suddenly noticed the ex-convict was missing. Host cursed violently, something he never did. King looked like he wanted to get up but found he couldn't when Host's inky aura wrapped around him stopping him from going anywhere.

“I…I don’t know, I haven’t seen him all day, Host are you alright, what’s the matter?” King asked, alarmed when Host slumped and his aura wrapped around his arms, legs and chest, pinning King to his chair. Tightening enough to make it hard to breathe. Host was staring at the table, blood-soaked through his bandages, dripping down his face and onto the table. 

Host didn't answer, just continued to stare at the unable to say anything as he was dragged further into the violent, horrible vision. This one was far more violent than usual. Normally he would at least be able to say something, this time, however, was different. He couldn't say or do anything only being forced to watch the guards beat up Yancy, he was in trouble for breaking a made-up rule.

 _One of the guards went to The Warden as the on-hand nurse drugged Yancy. One of the guards pressed his weight between Yancy's shoulder making him screaming, the guard suddenly found himself hitting the wall as Yancy struggle, his wings appearing just as The Warden walked in. He stared in shock, how did Yancy have his wings back._ _._

_The Warden knew he had to remove them again. That would well and truly break him. There was no way he could have gotten them back. The Warden stalked over to a cupboard in the corner of the room and removed a buzz saw, clamps, leather restraints, a rubber O-ring gag, chains and a collar._

_Two of the guards pinned Yancy's wings down while The Warden fastened the leather restraints around Yancy's wrists, ankles, his tights and his calves._ _A collar was fastened around his neck. The chains were attached to the cuffs, the gag was shoved in his mouth. The chains dangling from the ceiling were attached to the D-rings on the cuffs._

_His hands were tied together, his legs were restrained using the cuffs around his thighs and calves. Chains were attached to the ankle cuffs, forcing him to balance on his knees._ _Yancy's wings flapped hard, creating a strong breeze, despite the fact they were visible the guards' hands went straight through then. Murder-Slaughter glared at Yancy, pushing the button the remote he was holding._

_Yancy screamed and jerked, his body stiffening and spasming from the aftershocks. The Warden didn't care, it was enough to make his wings tangible._ _The Guards grabbed Yancy's wings before he could fold them against his back, they jerked and fluttered in their grip. They were_ much _stronger than they had been the last time The Warden had removed Yancy's wings._

_Yancy was injected with a high dosage of the drug, making him easier to handle._ _Murder-Slaughter grinned removing his belt and started to whip Yancy, making sure to use the buckle._ _Ensuring he hit the spot where Yancy's wings attached to his back, knowing it was the most sensitive. Yancy shirt and slightly too small pants were removed, the guards took turns beating him with the belt and using his mouth._

_He was so pretty, all tied up, bound and gagged._ _Murder-Slaughter used the buzz saw to remove Yancy's wings, again._ _Once they had been removed, he put oil and salt on the wounds, making sure to rub it in particularly hard, listening to him scream. He took Yancy's wings and left, letting the guards do what they pleased with their slut._

 _He always felt_ so _good when he was drugged like this. He made the prettiest sounds when they used him._

Host was brought out his vision when he heard someone whimpering, he 'looked' up to see his aura had wrapped around King, Dark, Ben, Wilford, Bim, Ed, CJ, Eric and RJ. King, Eric and the twins looked scared while Wilford, Dark, Bim, Ed and Ben were pale. Host loosened his aura 'watching' as they slumped, taking deep breaths. King looked concerned as did Wilford and Dark. 

“Yancy’s back in Happy Trails. The Warden’s going to remove his wings,” Host answered, his voice horse, Dark growled nodding and stalking out of the kitchen, pulling a shocked Matthew to the Manor. He didn't need to be told what happened, he somehow knew it had to do with Yancy's disappearance. He had known something was wrong and had gone to the Manor to figure out what it was. 

The egos had no idea how Matthew had known Yancy had done missing

* * *

**At Happy Trails**

The Guards and Murder-Slaughter were horrified when Dark and Matthew appeared. They hadn't thought much of Matthew when they had first seen him _talking_ with The Warden about Yancy's wings. He had seemed harmless. Dark had been the one they had been worried about he looked like he had wanted to tear them apart. 

Now they realised they should have been wary of Matthew. There was something... unearthly and ancient in his eyes that scared them more than The Warden and his threats ever could. They would well regret how they had treated the inmates of Happy Trails Penitentiary and Yancy in particular. None of them would be getting out of this meeting unscathed. 

Murder-Slaughter was thrown against the wall as was the guard using his mouth. Dark’s aura wrapped around Yancy as Matthew dealt with the Warden and his guards, gently removing the gag from his mouth and easily breaking the chains. Dark looked up when he heard a choked scream and a muffled plea for help and saw Matthew had Murder-Slaughter pinned to the cell wall, a murderous look in his eyes.

Murder-Slaughter was thrown into a wall as was the guard using Yancy's mouth. Dark's aura wrapped around Yancy as Matthew dealt with The Warden and the Guards, gently removing the gag from his mouth and easily breaking the chains. Dark looked up when he heard a choked scream and muffled plea for help. 

Matthew had Murder-Slaughter pinned to the cell wall, the murderous looked in his eyes shocked and scared Dark. He had known Matthew was just as protective and possessive of the egos as he was, they were Matthew's children after all. He would do anything to protect them, Dark had never seen Matthew this ... upset before.

He knew Matthew the thought of hurting other people and yet most of his egos were dangerous insane killer or cannibals. It made Dark wonder if Matthew really had an aversion to killing or found it too bothersome like Arthur had. Dark had known Arthur often 'killed' his character in gruesome and could at times extremely violent when he was... displeased about something.

Dark knew Arthur had never _actually_ killed anyone, it would have likely taken King getting seriously hurt for Arthur and The Author to become the sadistic psychopath most believed him to be. Dark wondered what it would take for Matthew to finally snap and kill someone and realised, belatedly. He _really_ didn't want to find out.

If he was anywhere near as terrifying as Mark had been the view times Dark had seen him truly made then Dark knew he had no desire to see what Matthew would do if he did snap. It would likely be a living nightmare for his target. The thought of Matthew snapping and killing someone sent a cold shiver down Dark's spine. 

“Why would I help you, this was your own doing,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This chapter was 1,599 words and 3 pages long. Not anywhere near as long but I'm going go edit tomorrow and add some stuff. 06/04/20: After editing this chapter is now 2,028 words and 4 pages long. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I added the part about Matthew at the end and a little about Host. It seemed fitting somehow. Matthew is NOT someone you want to anger. Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you thought. I would very much love to know.


End file.
